Double Take
by Separate Entity
Summary: I was reading Huntress, and I thought that the end might be cool from Morgead's point of view. Here it is. I might go back and do the beginning later. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 17 part 1

**Hello, all, this is Separate Entity. I was just reading _Huntress_, and it occurred to me that it might be interesting from Morgead's point of view. So here it is, from the part where Jez tells Morgead she's human till the end.**

**Happy reading!**

**Jez: Wait, you forgot a part?**

**Me: * shifty eyes * What part?**

**Jez: The part where you don't own Night World.**

**Me: But I do! I got it at the bookstore!**

**Morgead: Face it; you don't own Night World.**

**Me: Fine. I don't own Night World. L. J. Smith does.**

Flashback from chapter 16:

"_Because _I'm_ a human," Jez said._

Morgead's Point of View

I froze. Jez was a _human_? It was impossible. It. Was. Impossible. This was _Jez_, for crying out loud. I had grown up with her, hunted with her. I had seen her eyes turn silver, seen her fangs red with blood. How could she be human? Being a damned Daybreaker was one thing, but being vermin was quite another.

"But that's–that's not–" I couldn't finish. I tried again. "But that's not _possible_. You're a vampire." I felt like shouting.

"Only half." Jez sounded miserable, but angry, too. "The other half is human. My mother was human. Claire is my cousin, and she's human. I've been living with my uncle Jim, my mother's brother, and his family. They're all human."

I closed my eyes and tried to let her words sink in. It was all too strange. Unreal.

"Vampires and humans can't have kids. You can't be half and half." My voice was still low.

"Oh, yeah, I can," Jez said, "My father broke the laws of the Night World. He fell in love with a human, and they got married, and here I am. And then, when I was three or so, some other vampires came and tried to kill us all." Her eyes were bright and . . . wet. "_They_ knew I was half human. They kept yelling, 'Kill the freak.' So that's what I am. A freak."

I shook my head. I couldn't accept this. Part of me was saying, maybe you're still unconscious. Another part was shocked and horrified. And a third part was recognizing that Jez was crying, and hating it. But Jez wasn't done talking.

"I'm vermin, Morgead. One of _them_. Prey. That's what I realized a year ago, when I left the gang. Up until then I had no idea, but that last night we hunted, I remembered the truth. And I knew that I had to go away and try to make up for all the things I'd done to humans."

I put my hand up over my eyes. This was all too much.

"I didn't just become a Daybreaker. I became a vampire hunter. I track down vampires who like to kill, who enjoy making humans suffer, and I stake them. You know why? Because they deserve to die."

I looked up. "Jez—" I started, but she cut me off.

"It's weird. I don't know about our _connection_" —she smiled a bitter smile— "but I felt bad lying to you. I'm almost glad to finally tell you the truth. I kind of wanted to tell you a year ago when it happened, but I knew you'd kill me, and that made me a little hesitant." She was laughing now, hysterical. But nothing she did now could shock me. I was beyond shock. "So anyway . . ." she shifted her position, settling into a defensive position, "Are you going to try and kill me now? Or is the engagement just off?"

I didn't answer. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. But then I did, as a thought struck me. "That's why you wouldn't drink my blood," I said.

"I haven't had a blood meal in over a year," Jez said, sounding as bad as I felt. "I don't need to, if I don't use my Powers."

"Well, maybe you'd better drink some of your human friends'," I said, "because whoever has us— " I broke off, snapping into an alert position, as the van turned onto a gravel driveway.

Gravel. We must be pretty far from civilization, then.

Jez was alert as well. "Look," she said as the van came to a halt, "I know you hate me now, but whoever has us hates us both. I'm not asking you to help me. I just want to get my cousin away—and I'm asking you not to stop me from doing that. Later, you can fight me or whatever. We can take care of that between the two of us. Just don't stop me from saving Claire."

Whatever. I didn't move, not even when Jez moved so she could jump out of the van as soon as the doors opened.

Her action was pointless. The doors opened to reveal five thugs, three with wooden spears and two with guns.

"If anybody tries to fight, shoot the unconscious ones in the kneecaps," a voice from the other side of the van said. The voice was vaguely familiar, as if I should know it from somewhere.

We emerged from the van into a forest of spears held by more thugs. They led us up to a small red house, surrounded by trees. The thugs then led us into the living room. The humans were dumped on the rug, and the two guns were held on them while Jez and I were tied up. Tied up with bast cord, and held completely immobile. The humans were tied up next. The boy, Hugh, woke up when they wrenched his broken arm. Jez's cousin woke up when a 'wolf slapped her. She looked around, confused. "I—where are we? What's going on, Jez?"

"It's alright, Claire," Jez said. I was surprised by her almost motherly tone of voice. "Just keep quiet, okay? We're in a little trouble, but don't tell them anything." A moment of wordless communication passed between the two of them.

"A little trouble? I don't think so." It was that voice again, but this time with a person to go with it. She was a vampire, tall, with black hair, gold eyes, and a powerful aura. She radiated evil. She looked familiar, too.

"Allow me to introduce myself," she said. "I'm Lily Redfern."

**Obviously, I'm not ending where the actual chapter ends. I am breaking it up to make it more manageable.**

**Please review; I need your feedback. All reviewers get honorable mention in the next chapter!**

**Morgead: Review! Or I'll sic Azhdeha on you!**

**Iliana: Whose side are you on, anyway?**


	2. Chapter 17 part 2

**Hello, all, it's me.**

**I'm sorry; I know I said I'd have this chapter out by Sunday, but it didn't work out. :3**

**I am surprised by how many people reviewed!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Danielle Redfern, domox3, and x-blackmeadow-x.**

**Oh, and I don't own Night World.**

**Rashel: Wait, did we get that on tape?**

**Nissa: Nope, sorry.**

**Rashel: SHOOT!**

**Morgead's Point Of View  
**

Oh, crap.

Now we were really in trouble. In addition to being Hunter Redfern's daughter, Lily was smart, and ruthless. It was ironic. Jez had been right all along. Hunter really was looking for the Wild Power, just not through her.

"And now let me introduce my associates, who've done so much to make this all possible," she said, as if she were addressing a group of people who'd come to watch a movie or listen to a lecture. "This is Azarius. I think you've met."

I hadn't met him, but from the anger on Jez's face, I could tell she had.

Lily went on. "And this is someone who you've also met." She gestured to someone in the hallway. No, not someone. Pierce Holt.

I lunged at him, letting out a roar of anger. I ended up on the floor, looking up at Pierce's scornful face.

"You really didn't guess?" he asked. "You're so stupid, Morgead. Coming out this morning to meet me, so trusting, so naïve—I thought you were smarter. I'm disappointed."

"No, you're _dead_," I snarled. I didn't care what he said; all I wanted to do was get up and show him in a couple blows, what I thought of him. "You are _dead_ when this is over! You betrayed the gang. You're complete scum. You're—"

"Shut him up," Lily said, and something hit me in the back of the head. Good for Pierce, because I had gone through a lot lately, and I had some serious stuff to say.

"I'm smart," Pierce said. "And I'm going to survive. I knew something was fishy when _she_" —he tilted his head toward Jez, but kept his eyes on me— "said she had a deal with Hunter Redfern. It didn't sound right—and the way she was _so_ worried about that vermin kid. So I made a few calls, and I found our the truth."

"You realize your friend there is working with Circle Daybreak," Lily interrupted. She wasn't looking at Jez either, but she was clearly trying to goad me. "She lied to you and tricked you. She was trying to get the Wild Power for them."

I knew that already, but I snarled anyway. I was too mad to do anything else.

"And she's not just a Daybreaker," Pierce went on. This time he looked at Jez, and the look was full of spite, which made me hate him even more. Jez was more of a vampire than he would ever be. "She's a mutant abomination. She's half vermin. She should have been drowned at birth."

"_You_ should have been drowned at birth," I said, putting all my rage into those words.

Lily had been watching the shouting match in amusement, but now se gestured for us to stop. "Okay, enough fun and games. Down to business." Two of the thugs sat me up while Lily moved to the center of the room and stared at each of us in turn. "I've only got one question for you. Which human is the Wild Power?"

She doesn't' know, I realized. _She doesn't know_. Which means . . . .

Jez made eye contact with Hugh and Claire in turn, then turned back to Lily.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said.

Lily slapped her. Lily. Slapped. Jez. I was going to kill her for that.

Jez only laughed.

Lily's eyes gleamed like golden chips of ice. "You think this is funny?" she asked, and there was ice in her voice, too. "My father sent me to get the Wild Power, and that's just what I'm going to do. Even if it means tearing you and your vampire boyfriend to pieces, mutant."

"Yeah, well, suppose I don't know?" Jez retorted, "Did you ever think of that? Then I _can't_ tell, no matter what your little . . . Your little hobgoblins do."

Lily's face was turning red with anger. "Look, you little freak—" She turned to the thugs and said, "Teach her a lesson."

I saw red. I could hear yelling and what sounded like a train driving by. I realized faintly that it was me. I was going to kill them all for this. Slowly. Painfully.

When they stopped, Jez's eyes were swelling, and a trickle of blood was coming from a split lip. "Now," Lily said, "has your memory gotten any better?"

Jez looked up at her again. "I can't tell you something I don't know."

Lily opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, a quiet voice said, "She doesn't have to. It's me."

Lily turned slowly and stared at Hugh, who stared calmly back at her, unafraid. Lily looked at Azarius, who shrugged. "Sure, it could be. I told you, it could be either of them. They were both at the station when the flash came and the train stopped."

Claire moved. "I don't know _what_ you're talking about," she said. "You know perfectly well it's me. I'm the Wild Power."

Then it hit me. We were finished either way, Jez and I. I didn't care what happened next. But Jez had asked me not to stop her from saving her cousin, and there was only one way I could do that. My epiphany lasted only a second, but it came with a strange rush. I didn't care anymore. I was as good as dead; Jez was as good as dead. Nothing else mattered.

I let out a short, barking laugh. "If you _really_ want to know who it is, it's me."

Lily spun around and glared at me. I ignored her, focusing on Jez's face. It was a storm of conflicting expressions. I watched her eyes fill with tears, and my heart wrenched.

Jez's eyes were questioning now. I turned to face her directly and revealed my plan. _There's just a chance they'll let one of them go with a beating. Just maybe—as a warning to Circle Daybreak not to mess with Hunter anymore. Especially if I convince Lily I'll work with her_.

Jez shook her head slightly, and gave me a despairing glance. I smiled faintly in return.

_What difference does its make?_ I asked. _You and me—we're lost anyway. And without you, I don't care what happens._

Lily looked ready to explode. "If I have to kill all of you—"

Pierce cut her off. "Wait. There's a simple way to find out." He pointed at Jez and said, "Stake her."

I froze. Lily glared at Pierce. _"What?"_ she asked. My thoughts exactly.

Pierce said, "She's never going to tell you anything. She's expendable. And there's something you have to understand about the Wild Power." He sidled up to Lily and went on, "I think Morgead was right about one thing. I think the Wild Power isn't operating consciously at this point. It's only when the danger is the greatest, when there's no physical way to escape, that the power comes out."

Lily glanced around, looking uneasy. "You mean _they_ might not know which it is?"

"Maybe not. Maybe it's completely automatic at this point. But there's one way to find out. They all seem—attached—to the halfbreed. Put her life in danger, and then see which of them can break free and try to save her."

Lily smiled slowly. "I knew there was a reason I liked you." And I knew there was a reason Pierce had always made me a bit uneasy. She gestured to the thugs and said, "Go on, do it."

No. _No._ "NO!" I yelled. "Lily, please, stop, listen! It's me, I'm telling you, it's me, I'm the Wild Power! We can work something out! Just let her go!"

Lily didn't hear me. She was too busy laughing like a madwoman. "Isn't it interesting," she said after Jez had been pinned down and Azarius had the stake and hammer over her chest, "that a stake through the heart is one thing that takes care of humans and vampires equally efficiently?"

"And halfbreeds, too," Pierce added. He and Lily were both laughing. I felt sick to my stomach.

"Lily, listen. _Listen_. You don't have to do this. I already told you, it's me. Just wait a minute and _talk_ to me—"

"Don't even bother, human-lover," Lily said without turning her eyes from Jez, "If you're the Wild Power, then save her."

"Don't any of you do anything!" Jez yelled. "Not _anything_, do you understand?"

To hell with that. I was getting out of here. I had to save Jez. I _had_ to.

"Do it," Lily said. "Right beside the heart first." So they were going to make it painful. Azarius positioned the stake, and raised the hammer for the blow.

"_Jez!_" I cried.

"None of you do anything—" Jez started to say, but then Azarius brought the hammer down, sending the stake into her chest.

**You like? You not like?**

**Let me know in a review! I made Morgead promise not to send dragons to kill you guys this time. Be grateful.**

**Keller: _I_ didn't promise anything. You have been warned. Review!**


	3. Chapter 18 Part 1

Hello again! What did you think of chapter 17? I'm starting with chapter 18 now. Read the end note; it's important.

**Thanks as always to my reviewers, Danielle Redfern, domox3, x-blackmeadow-x, and Jane, who keep me going.**

**Wait, Ash, what are you doing?**

***Ash pushes Separate Entity away from the keyboard, types something, runs away***

**What did you do?**

**SEPARATE ENTITY DOES NOT OWN NIGHT WORLD!**

**Fine. Be that way.**

Morgead's Point Of View

"_Jez!_" I screamed again, but it was lost in Jez's shriek as the stake pierced her chest. She was lying on the floor, bleeding, screaming, spasms wracking her body.

"Jez!" I cried again. Then telepathically, _Jez! Jez, Jez, Jez, Jez . . ._

I was hyperaware of the silver cord that linked us, and I tried to reach her through it. I hit a wall. _Jez!_ I tried again.

Claire and Hugh were sobbing. I would have been crying too, but I was trying too hard to reach her.

Over the pandemonium, I could hear Lily's angry yells. "What is wrong with you? Don't you see what's happening to her? Don't you _want_ to save her?"

Yes, I did want to save her. It was the only thing I wanted to do more than I wanted to kill the bitch who put her through this.

Lily leaned over Jez, whose shrieks had been reduced to gasps of pain, and shouted, "Don't _you_ understand? You can stop this right now. I'll have him kill you cleanly**–**all the pain will be over. All you have to do is tell me who it is."

Jez looked up at her and smiled that faint smile. My heart was twisting into knots.

Lily was still screaming. "How can you be so _stupid_?" She turned and looked at Pierce. "All right. Get the other vampire down here. Morgead."

Oh, well. I knew that I wasn't going to make it out of here, anyway. At least Jez and I would die together.

Lily went on. "We'll just have to stake your friends one after another until the Wild Power decides to reveal itself."

Pierce grabbed me. I didn't try to fight. I knew it was pointless. He laid me down on the floor beside Jez, and I was shocked by how bad she looked. Her face was pale, and there was so much blood . . .

"Jez, I love you," I whispered. Figures, I found my true love and didn't tell her I loved her until we were both about to die. I was so stubborn. We could have had weeks . . .

"Goddess of Life, receive us; guide us to the other world . . ." Hugh was saying.

Pierce knelt over me, holding a stake and the same hammer Azarius had used. "Do it!" Lily yelled.

And then the world exploded.

**I know this is short, but I'm going out of town this week, and I didn't want to leave you hanging in case I couldn't update on Sunday. Also, I couldn't think of another way to end this section.**

**I hope to update every Sunday as soon as things get back to normal.**

**Now, the important part: do you want me to fill in what happens from when the time Jez faints to the last scene? I'm going to write it either way, but if nobody wants to read it, I just won't publish it.**

**Kestrel: Review! Or do you want to start a blood feud?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, all, it's Separate Entity.**

**I just wanted to say that I am INCREDIBLY SORRY.**

**My friend just started reading Night World, and she asked if she could borrow #3. I completely forgot about this fic and said yes.**

**So I won't be able to update today. I am going to track my friend down and get the book back, but until then I'm stuck.**

**Sorry!**

**Thanks to Danielle Redfern, Jane, rashel..quinn, domox3, and x-blackmeadow-x for reviewing!**

**Also, and this is VERY IMPORTANT:**

**Do you want me to include some extras from between when Jez faints and that last scene in the Circle Daybreak sanctuary? PLEASE answer!**

**Once again, I'm sorry, I hate having to post a new chapter and have it be just an author note.  
**


	5. Chapter 18 Part 2

**Hi, it's me again. I am so incredibly sorry for making you all wait, but I went to the library and took out their copy of Night World 3, and here I am. Thanks for waiting.**

**Here is part 2 of chapter 18. Hope you like it.**

**Thanks to Danielle Redfern, Jane, domox3(now known as Vampire-domo), x-blackmeadow-x, Anonymous, Casey, and rashel..quinn for reviewing.**

**Morgead says I have to disclaim or he won't help me the next time I get writers' block. Consider me disclaimed.**

**Morgead's Point of View**

A torrent of blue lightning filled the room. I saw Jez's body enveloped in blue. I saw Lily disappear, engulfed by the blue fire. Then Pierce, then Azarius. Sunlight filled the room, and I looked up to see the roof was gone. The fire kept going. A tongue of it snaked out towards me, and I tried to pull away. But it wrapped around me and when it was gone, so were the bast cords.

Blue fire. It was really happening. Jez was the Wild Power.

Then it was gone.

We were sitting on a small square of carpet, all that was left of the house. Lily, Azarius, Pierce, and the thugs were all gone. Disappeared. I glanced at Claire and Hugh. They were stirring, their bonds sizzling on the floor beside them.

Then I looked at Jez. She was lying, motionless, covered in blood. The stake was gone, and she had stopped bleeding. But it was what I saw next that scared me the most. Her face was pale, and her eyes were closed.

No. She couldn't be dead. She _couldn't_ be. I crawled over to her and pulled her cautiously into my lap. "Jez? Jez!" I said. I wouldn't let her die on me now. Jez's eyes opened, and I realized that my own eyes were wet.

_Jez, can you hear me?_ I asked telepathically.

Jez blinked. "I feel warm," she whispered.

Oh, no. "No, you don't!" I was practically growling. I looked quickly behind me and saw Hugh and Claire approaching.

"You're all so pretty," Jez murmured. "Like angels."

"This isn't the time for your weird humor!" I shouted.

"Stop it! Don't yell at her!" Claire was crying too as she reached out and took her cousin's hand.

Jez was going to be okay. She had to be. "She's going to be alright," I said, more to myself than to the others. My voice was still a snarl as I continued, "She's lost blood, but she'll be okay."

Hugh was stroking Jez's hair, and he was also crying. This was just one big cryfest, it seemed.

"Tell Hugh . . ." Jez's voice was frighteningly weak.

"Tell Hugh your freaking self!" I exclaimed. "He's right here! And you're not going anywhere."

Jez blinked, and said in that same weak voice, "Hugh . . . the prophecy. I figured out what the two eyes watching were. They're the sun and the moon– get it? Two eyes . . . for someone who belongs to both worlds."

"The Day World and the Night World," Hugh said. "You got it, Jez. That was so smart."

Jez wasn't done yet. "And blood. 'Power in the blood'–that's why I couldn't do it anytime I wanted. Blood has to flow before you can let out the power. The first two times Claire was scratching me. And this time . . ." she trailed off, and I couldn't help but realize just how much blood she had lost.

"That was smart too, Jez." Hugh's voice was thick with tears. "You figured it out. And you saved us. You did everything just right."

"No . . ." What did she _mean_, no? "Because there's only going to be three Wild Powers now . . ."

Oh, no she didn't. "No, there _aren't_," I snarled. "Listen to me, Jez. There's no reason for you to die–"

Jez's voice was gentle now. "Wood . . . poison," she said.

"No, it isn't!" I exclaimed. I _had_ to make her understand. "You're vampire enough to survive something that would kill a human, but you're human enough not to be poisoned by wood."

Jez didn't seem to hear me. Claire leaned in close to her cousin. "I love you, Jez. You're the best cousin anybody could ever have."

"Jez, I'm so proud to be your friend . . ."

Why did everyone sound like they were speaking over her deathbed?

And then it happened. She stopped breathing. Jez stopped breathing.

Oh, _no_ she didn't.

"_DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME, JEZEBEL!"_ I screamed, both mentally and verbally. _"DON'T YOU DARE! Or I'll follow you into the next world and KILL you."_

I reached out to her mind again, and this time I didn't hit a wall. I hit a golden mist. This wasn't good. _"You come back and you do it now,"_ I said. _"Right now! Do you hear me?"_

And then I felt a tug on the silver cord that bound us together. Her body shivered in my arms.

"She's breathing again!" Claire exclaimed. Best three words I would ever hear. "She's breathing!"

And then I was pressing her to my chest and kissing her, tears streaming down my cheeks and mingling with the bloodstains on my shirt, whispering, "I love you, you stupid human. I can't live without you. Don't you know that?"

"I told you never to call me Jezebel," she gasped, and I couldn't help but smile. She was going to be all right.

Then she fainted.

**So, what do you think? Was it worth the wait? Actually, don't answer that. Once again, I am SO SO sorry for taking so long.**

**On the upside, not having the book for regular updates let me get ahead on the extras. So you should have another update by Sunday, as usual.**

**Thanks!**

**Gary: Review!**

**Me: You seriously came back from the dead again to tell us that?**


	6. Extras!

**I asked if you guys wanted the extras from after Jez faints, and you all said yes, so here it is. Thanks to Danielle Redfern, Jane, domox3(now known as Vampire-Domo), x-blackmeadow-x, Anonymous, Casey, rashel..quinn, BookLover223, Elesary, and stephanie for reviewing.**

**(Finally! I can own something! I don't own Night World, but I do own my version of the missing events in Huntress. So there!)**

Morgead's Point of View

I watched as Jez's eyes slipped closed, but this time I wasn't afraid that they would never open again.

I turned to Hugh. "We need to get her out of here," I said. "She's not going to die right now, but she still needs medical attention. And that means . . ."

"We need to get her to a Circle Daybreak sanctuary," Hugh said.

"Right."

"Um, this might sound stupid, but how are we going to get out of here?" Claire asked.

"The van," I answered. "I can hotwire it and get it going." I picked Jez up, still holding her tightly, and gingerly stepped out of what remained of the house. Thank Goddess the van was still there. Wait, did I just say _Goddess_? Oh, boy.

We got to the van, and then another problem emerged. "Where are we?" Hugh asked.

"Hang on a sec," Claire said. "The idiots used a GPS." **(Sorry, I couldn't resist using that line)**

I rolled my eyes, hotwired the van, and handed the wheel over to Hugh. I wasn't going to let go of Jez, and I couldn't drive with her in my lap.

The van rumbled to a start, and then we were going again. I sat in the back with Jez, holding her carefully so the jarring motions of the van wouldn't jar her. We hadn't taken the time to get rid of the duct tape, so I couldn't see outside, but I could hear Claire and Hugh's muted voices from the front seat.

I didn't have a watch, but the trip back seemed to take more time than it had on the way there. Too long. "How much farther?" I asked.

"Not much. We're almost there." Hugh's voice was calm again.

About fifteen minutes later, the van turned into what I guessed was a driveway, but then decided was a parking lot as Hugh circled around before parking. The back doors opened, and I brushed past Claire and walked quickly up to the nondescript office building. A young woman was sitting at the front desk in the lobby. A witch. "Can I help you?" she asked, looking down at Jez's still form in my arms.

I looked back at Hugh. "The night has a thousand eyes," he said. "Hi, Tiffany."

"Hugh," she nodded. "What's going on here? I don't recognize them." She nodded toward me and Claire.

"That's Morgead Blackthorn and Claire Goddard. But Tiffany, Jez needs a healer. It's urgent."

Tiffany nodded again and pressed a button on the intercom. "Sophie, I'm sending a few people down. Be ready." She then turned to Hugh and said, "You know where to go."

Hugh led Claire and I down a hallway, turned right, and opened a door. "C'mon."

Sophie was waiting for us. She had caramel skin, light brown hair, and a concerned look in her dark brown eyes. "Goodness, what happened?"

"Long story," I said. "She's lost a lot of blood, possibly some broken bones. I can fill you in while you take care of her."

"Of course," she answered, and herded me over to a table in the back of the room. I placed Jez gently on it. Sophie leaned over and began lightly examining Jez's body with her fingers, muttering to herself. She then walked over to the cabinets and began pulling out vials of powders and oils. She mixed them up, and gathered a bandage.

"What is that?" Claire asked.

"Just a basic healing charm, I'm afraid," Sophie said. "I don't usually treat vampires; they heal so quickly on their own. Which reminds me," she turned to me. "You said you would tell me what happened to her."

"Well, you know who she is, right?"

"Jez Redfern. She comes over her often. I didn't really trust her at first, but then, nobody did. I know she's half human, and that she lives with humans. And I know that she was looking for the Wild Power in San Francisco. Other than that, not much."

"Well, it's a start," I said. "She was looking for the Wild Power, with Hugh over there" –I inclined my head toward Hugh–"and she was looking for it from me. I used to be in her gang." Sophie flinched visibly. "I thought I had found the Wild Power. But I didn't have all the information. Jez figured it out just a little while ago. Basically, Hunter Redfern sent his daughter Lily to find it, too, and she had been following us. Jez pretended she was the one working for Hunter, to try and trick the Wild Power away from me. But it turned out that the girl I had thought was the Wild Power wasn't, and someone else in the gang got suspicious of Jez and found out the truth. He betrayed me to Hunter, and Lily captured Jez, too. At that point, Jez and Hugh thought that Claire was the Wild Power, because blue fire had stopped a train from hitting her and Jez. With me so far?"

"Barely."

"Hang in there. So the four of us were taken to this house in the middle of the middle of nowhere, and Lily said she was going to find out which one of us was the Wild Power if she had to kill the rest of us to do it. Jez, selfless as usual, refused to say anything. So they beat her up, and then they staked her."

Sophie gasped. "But how did she survive?"

"She's half human," I answered. "She's not poisoned by wood. But she's still in trouble. She's not vampire enough to heal that quickly, what with her not drinking blood for over a year. But I left out the most important part. _She's the Wild Power._"

"WHAT?" Sophie was incredulous.

"'One from the Day World where two eyes are watching'? The two eyes are the sun and the moon. She's from both worlds. And she's the Wild Power. She saved us, you know," I added more softly, looking down at her bandaged form. "She saved us all. She blew up the house with the blue fire."

"Well, I'll do the best that I can. But we've got to take care of some other stuff, too. You're going to have to give some information, so we can get her family out of danger. If Hunter Redfern was involved, there's going to be trouble."

**There you have it! The first chapter of the outtakes!**

**Here is where it gets a little different. It is never really spelled out in Huntress how much time passes between the time Jez faints and the time Morgead visits her (I'm assuming that that's not the first time he visits her after he wakes up), but I'm guessing it's about a week.**

**There are some things that need to happen that I have to put in, but other than that, I'm going to have some fun with the outtakes. What do you want to have happen? Fluff? Confrontation with the gang and Rashel and Quinn? If you really want, I can post a spin-off of Hugh saving chipmunks. I am placing Jez and Morgead's future in your hands, lovely reviewers!**

**(But only in the hands of the REVIEWERS, meaning if you don't REVIEW, you will have no say. And don't make up excuses like you don't have an account, because I accept anonymous reviews, and even mention them in my notes! If you don't believe me, look at the review page!**

**Oh! Sorry for going on and on, but I think I might be updating every Thursday from now on, instead of Sundays.**


	7. Extras: Day 1

**I'm back!**

**Thanks to Danielle Redfern, Jane, Vampire-Domo, x-blackmeadow-x, Anonymous, Casey, rashel..quinn, BookLover223, Elesary, stephanie, CanadianCutiexoxo, I heart reading 4ever, CrazyNerdyFangirl, Lost in my Saphire Eyes, and GreyLionDiva for reviewing.**

**So, I asked what you guys wanted extra, and I will definitely be including some fluff and the gang and some Iona. Maybe not all in this chapter, but it will be included.**

**Morgead's Point of View**

The next few hours were some of the longest ones of my life. I sat next to Jez as Sophie, and then later a few more witches, gathered around Jez's inert form, murmuring some sort of incantation. They were burning some incense, too. Claire was watching with some sort of fascination on her face. Hugh had been called out for a "debriefing", to tell the Daybreakers what had happened, as far as he knew. Me, I just sat there, watching the witches' every move, ready to defend Jez if need be.

Tiffany came into the room, bringing Hugh with her. It was getting kind of crowded in here. "Mr. Blackthorn? Come with me please." Her voice was quiet, but insistent.

"What if she wakes up? I have to be there for her," I protested.

"We'll let you know if anything happens, but honey, I don't think she's going to be going anywhere for at least a few more hours." The witch's face was kind.

I sighed and rose from the chair. Tiffany took me out of the room. I cast one last look at Jez before one of the witches watching her moved and blocked my view.

We went into a small office, just a conference table and a couple of folding chairs. Tiffany sat down and gestured to me to do the same. I sat. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Just your view on things. Anything that could help us take care of Jezebel, or help protect her family, that sort of thing. Anything that happened since she first contacted you."

"Don't call her Jezebel," I snapped.

"Sorry."

"Well, the first time I saw her, it was a shock. The gang and I had thought she was dead for almost a year. She had just _disappeared_–like poof. But she was there, and she was acting just like her old self. She challenged me for leadership, and she won, but she wouldn't drink my blood. I thought that was a little odd, but I didn't really notice anything off until we tested the human kid that I thought was the Wild Power. Jez jumped off the roof to save the kid, which was strange enough, and then she said she didn't have enough Power to wipe her memory. By then, I had sort of figured out that we were soulmates. For a while there, I was just holding her." My throat seemed to close up. I couldn't finish.  
"What happened then?"

"Val interrupted us. Oh, man, Val! We need to get the gang out of San Francisco."

"They'll be taken care of. Anything else?"

"I don't think so. That's about it."

"Okay. You can go now. We're going to be calling in some resources from Boston to take care of her family and such. The best."

It was a couple hours later. I was alone in the room with Jez. She had bandages on her wrists and ankles from rope burn, her chest was covered in bandages for the stake wound, stitches over a cut on her forehead, and bruises everywhere. Her hair was matted to her forehead. Still, she was beautiful. She was always beautiful.  
I was waiting for her to wake up. Night had fallen, and her face was illuminated by the moon. I dreaded the knock that came at the door. "Come in," I sighed.

Tiffany came in, leading two strange figures. One was a vampire, and he seemed oddly familiar. The second was a human girl. "I'd like to introduce you to John Quinn and Rashel Jordan."

"I told you, _don't call me John_," Quinn said. Tiffany really had a habit with names.

_Quinn_. _He_ was the one they were trusting Jez's family's lives to? And the human, what could she do?

My shock must have been plain on my face, because Tiffany explained. "Rashel is a vampire hunter, and Quinn's soulmate. They're part of Circle Daybreak now. Like I said, the best."

"What can I do to help them?"

"You can come into the other room and explain what they might want to look out for."

"But I already told you that," I protested.

"They need to know what the gang looks like, and where they can find them. Claire already told us where she lives, so the family is taken care of. And we can locate Bracken. But we need to know where the gang is."

"I was waiting for Jez to wake up."

"She's probably still going to be out for a while," Tiffany said gently.

I sighed again and got up. "All right."

"They like to hang out in the city and the Muir Woods," Rashel clarified a bit later.

"Yes. But be careful, they like to ambush each other, kind of a game we play. If they're scattered, they might go for one of you."

"We can take care of ourselves," Rashel said, fiddling with the top of one high boot. **(A/N can you guess what's in there?)**

Quinn stood up and turned to Rashel. "Let's go." They both started to leave. "Wait," I said.

"What?"

"I, um, I just wanted to say thank–" I broke off as I felt a slight tug on the silver cord. Jez was waking up.

Without bothering to finish, I bolted out of the office and back into Jez's room. Sure enough, she was stirring. Her lashes fluttered and then parted, revealing silvery blue eyes. I leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Good morning, beautiful."

**One day down, five-ish to go! And I included Rashel and Quinn! I was really excited when I read about them in Huntress, and I thought they should be in here.**

**What do you think? Here's what I have planned out so far:**

**Day two is going to be mostly fluff, some Claire and Hugh, and maybe Uncle Bracken.**

**Day three, they're going to find the gang.**

**Day four, some gang/Morgead face time, more fluff.**

**Day five, Jez asks about Iona. Quinn and Rashel are sent to find her.**

**Day six, more fluff.**

**Day seven, back to the book.**

**Review!**


	8. Extras: Day 2

**Here we go!**

**I recently noticed that this chapter was actually a duplicate of Day 3, and not Day 2. Not quite sure how it happened...  
Anyways, sorry for any confusion, but I fixed it.  
**

**And now, on to Day two!**

**Morgead's Point of View**

Jez blinked again, rubbed her eyes, and winced.

"What's the matter?"

"My hands hurt," she said softly.

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" I asked teasingly. Jez laughed as I grabbed her arms–gently–and kissed her fingers. Then I moved on to her wrists, and then her mouth. We kissed for what felt like a lifetime, but it was only a few seconds before someone behind me cleared their throat. I spun around.

"Uncle Bracken?" Jez asked.

"Sweetie, how are you?" he asked, a concerned smile on his face.

"How do I look?" she asked, a bit of sarcastic humor in her voice. That was sounding a bit more like the Jez I knew and loved.

"I was so worried when they told me. Especially because I thought you were still unconscious! When did you wake up?"

"Just now. Wait, _still_ unconscious? How long was I out?" She looked at me, bewildered.

"About eighteen hours. But you were hurt. And you should have seen what you did! Took out the whole house, and the bad guys, and got us free to boot! I guess I shouldn't be surprised you didn't wake up for a while."

"You were worried, though, I bet." Jez's smile was tender, and it seemed to make her whole face glow with some hidden light. Not that I hadn't thought she shone before . . . _Get your mind back on track, Morgead!_ I told myself. I suppose the past two sleepless nights hadn't helped. Bracken was speaking.

", , , knocked on my door this evening. I got here as fast as I could. I'm glad you're better now. They wouldn't tell me much. Sheesh! You would think I was asking for the key to Fort Knox or something. So secretive!"

"And with good reason, too. Look what happened to me."

Bracken was immediately serious. "Yes," he said, and nodded once, "with good reason."

I could tell that Jez wanted some alone time with me, and I felt the same way. Her uncle seemed to notice, too.

"I guess I'd better get going, then," he said. "I'll see you again soon."

He kissed Jez's cheek and left.

Jez sank back onto her pillows with a sigh, and I realized that her cheerful face had probably been an act. "Tired?" I asked. She blushed. "I know I shouldn't be," she said, "I've been sleeping for almost a whole day. But I am." She sighed again.

"Then you should sleep."

"But I wanted to talk to you."

"We can talk in the morning. You shouldn't wear yourself out." _Or,_ I added, _we could talk like this. It won't take as much energy._

Jez grinned. _Love you,_ she said.

_I love you, too. You know that._

_I suppose I do._ She grinned again, and patted the bed beside her. _Come here? You look beat._

_So, you're ready to spend a night with a guy _now_?_

"Shut up," she muttered, "and get over here."

I slid on to the bed next to her, and she slid over to make room. I leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek before settling in. She snuggled up to me, resting her head in the crook of my arm. She reached over and took my free hand, holding it in both of hers.

"Sweet dreams," I murmured, but Jez didn't answer. She was already asleep.

**There you have it!**

**Summary of upcoming chapters:**

**Day three, they're going to find the gang.**

**Day four, some gang/Morgead face time, more fluff.**

**Day five, Jez asks about Iona. Quinn and Rashel are sent to find her.**

**Day six, more fluff.**

**Day seven, back to the book.**

**Review!**


	9. Extras: Day 3

**Hello, and thank you for coming to read Day 3!**

**I am so sorry, but I can no longer list all the reviewers. If you review, though, I WILL respond. Your comments mean a lot to me. :)  
**

**Morgead's Point of View**

I woke up the next morning to a face full of flame-red hair. Where was I? Then I remembered. The house. The explosion. Jez, my soulmate, the Wild Power. And, the Daybreak sanctuary. That was where I was. I looked down at Jez's face. It was so peaceful when she slept. So beautiful. If I could wake up to this every morning, I would be happy.

In my arms, Jez stirred. Her lashes fluttered as her eyes opened, and she reached up to rub them. I caught her wrists before she could. "Good morning," I said.

"For real this time?"

I grinned. "Yep."

Jez yawned and stretched, then winced slightly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm _fine_. Don't worry about me. How are you?"

"_Fine_," I said, mimicking her tone. Jez's stomach rumbled. "Hungry?"

She shrugged. "I don't really know. I feel like I'm still sleeping." she sat up, pulling me with her, and looked at me, straght in the eye. I looked back, oak green meeting silvery blue. She leaned in to kiss me, and I closed my eyes. But then she pulled away. I opened up my eyes to see her looking at me with a very different expression than had been on her face a few moments ago.

"You need a shower," she said, "and a change of clothes." she wrinkled her nose. "You smell like blood."

_Blood_. Suddenly, I felt dizzy, like there wasn't enough air in the room. "Morgead?"

"I told you, I'm fine."

"No you're not. Don't lie to me." Her eyes were blazing, liquid silver. "You're thirsty, aren't you. You need to feed." It was a statement, not a question. I looked away.

"Morgead! This isn't funny. When was the last time you fed?"

"Um . . ." Honestly, I couldn't remember.

Before I could realize what she was doing, Jez had pulled away the collar of the nightgown she'd gotten from Circle Daybreak. "Here," she said, exposing her throat.

"_No._" I said.

"Morgead, don't be stupid–"

"I'm not drinking your blood."

"I'm not asking. Listen, you're thirsty. Don't tell me you're not; I can feel it. You need blood. Here."

I shook my head mutely, and the world spun around me. Every part of my body was screaming for me to bite into the white throat in front of me. But I couldn't. Jez was my soulmate, for one, and she was injured. She couldn't afford to lose more blood.

Jez was oblivious to my internal struggle, or pretending to be. Either way, she moved her hands away from her neck. I almost sighed with relief before she reached up, lightning quick, and pulled my head down, forcing my mouth against her skin. My fangs came out involuntarily, piercing her neck. Blood welled in my mouth. I wanted to pull away, desperately, but I couldn't. My will wasn't stronger than my body or Jez's hands.

And so I drank. Her blood was impossibly sweet, sweeter than it had been before. I lost myself in it for a while, and then pulled away, gasping, clutching my mouth in horror. Jez looked up at me and smiled. "Admit it," she said, smirking. "You enjoyed that."

I shook my head again. Why had she done that? She was right; I _had_ enjoyed the flavor of her, the smell, the feeling of her hands on my head, but it had all been tinged with horror.

"Why did you _do_ that?" I demanded. I wanted to sound strong, but my voice shook. "Why? You knew you weren't strong enough. Knew _I_ wasn't strong enough. I could have killed you."

"No, you couldn't have. Maybe if it were someone else, but you couldn't have killed me." Her smile was very tender. _I believe in you, Morgead. You should, too._

And then, with a gentleness that matched her tone, she kissed me.

Of course, at that moment, the door banged open

I swore under my breath as we jerked apart. A witch I didn't recognize was standing in the doorway, looking embarrased. "Mr. Blackthorn, if you could come with me please?" I glanced at Jez, who nodded, before following her.

"What's going on?" I asked as she led me down the hall.

"They found your little group."

I stopped. "Wow, your people are fast. Where were they?"

"In the apartment building, tearing it apart looking for you two. Well, three, really."

I scowled. "How is Jez's family?"

"They still don't know they're being watched." she stopped at a thick wooden door at the end of the hallway, slid a badge through a security slot, and poked her head in. I immediately heard Val yelling, "Let me out of here!" The witch had just enough time to pull her head back and close the door before something crashed against it.

"Interesting company you keep," she said.

"What are you doing to him?"

"They're all being kept in protective custody. Fortunately, none of them are as violent as that one."

I couldn't help but was Val, all right.

"Do you want to see the others?"

"Maybe tomorrow." What I really wanted right now was to see Jez. Was she alright? I hoped I hadn't hurt her.

"Are you staying here?" the witch asked.

"I guess so. It isn't exactly safe for me outside, is it." It was a statement, not a question. Besides, being here meant being close to Jez, and that was the most important thing.

"Where are you sleeping?" She sounded almost . . . suspicious.

"Not sure."

"We'll find a place for you, then."

"Can't I just stay with Jez?" I could hear the pleading in my voice.

"I'm afraid not. We don't really condone that kind of behavior."

I felt the blush in my cheeks, but I refused to look away. I wouldn't let people think about Jez and I that way. "It's not like that," I insisted.

"It didn't look that way when I came in." I started to protest, but she cut me off. "Regardless, we _will_ find you another room."

"Can I at least say goodnight to her?"

"Very well."

I tugged on the silver cord as we returned to the room. _Jez? You there?_

_No,_ she said, _I left and moved to Maine._

_Seriously,_ I said,_ how are you? I didn't hurt you, did I?_

_Relax, Morgy,_ she said, and I knew that she had to be okay if she was teasing me again._ Where are you?_

_On my way to you._ I could feel her relief, and sense her happiness as I opened the door and walked into her room.

_Hey, sweetheart._

_Hey, Morgead. What's with the secrecy?_

I relayed my conversation with the witch to her, and felt her anger. I shushed her with a look before saying, "How are you?" out loud and adding, _Just go along with it for now. If we can bore her into leaving, we'll be able to talk freely._

_You don't trust her?_

_You know what she thinks. I couldn't convince her otherwise, so until I can, we're stuck._

She wasn't happy. "I'm fine. A little tired, but fine."

"Then we should leave," the witch said. "Let you get some rest."

If looks could kill, Jez and I would both have been charged with murder. Jez beckoned me over. I went, and she leaned up and kissed me.

_Jez–_

_Screw the witch. If she doesn't like it, she can look away._ I had to agree there, so I kissed her back, and kept kissing her until the witch cleared her throat and said, "It's time for us to go now. Goodnight," and she all but dragged me out the door.

"Love you," I called as the door shut behind us.

_Love you, too. Always._

**Argh, overprotective witches! I have to admit she was fun to write. Or, rather, it was fun to write Jez's reaction.**

**I understand perfectly if you hate me for updating so erratically, and for the poor quality of this chapter. I had a hard time with it.**

**School is more regular now, and with luck my updates will be, too.**

**Coming soon: Day Four, in which Morgead talks to the gang, and hopefully resolves a little witch problem!**

**Also coming soon: New poll on my profile! Question: Do you think I should go back and do Morgead's point of view from the beginning of the book after I finish this?**

**Review?**


	10. Extras: Day 4

**And we're back with the latest in Double Take! Day Four, in which Morgead sees the gang for the first time since he was kidnapped!**

**I hope nobody forgot what the story's about! ;)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**And now, Day Four!**

**Morgead's Point of View**

I awoke with a jolt. What was going on? Where was I? I glanced to my right, and saw a night table with a clock. 3:02, it read.

Then I remembered. The witch (I didn't know her name, and frankly, I didn't care) had put me in a small-ish room on the other side of the building from Jez. I think she was trying to send me a not-so-subtle message. I had showered as Jez suggested, and then gone to bed.

But why had I woken up? I thought I had felt something . . . a sort of a tug.

Then I felt it again, stronger, and with it came a rush of feeling from Jez. Before I could react, I was sucked into her mind.

_Loud voices. People were screaming, and a little girl with red hair and silver-blue eyes was huddled in the corner. I caught a glimpse of a tall man with red hair and a woman with features like Jez's._

_Then they were both grabbed by the others, and thrown to the ground. I couldn't see what was happening to them, but I heard the screaming. I realized it was coming from the girl in the corner. "Mommy! Daddy!" she cried, and lunged for them._

_The scene shifted . . ._

_Jez, seventeen again, landed beside a boy with unruly black hair and green eyes. He was covered with blood, and when his head turned I saw the puncture marks in his throat. Jez reached out with a trembling hand to touch his cheek and it came away red. I heard a strange choking sound and realized that Jez was crying._

"_Morgead! Morgead, no!"_

"_I'm right here!" I tried to say, but she didn't hear me. She just kept touching the boy's cheek – _my_ cheek – and sobbing._

"_Jez!" I cried, "Jez!"_

"Jez!" I was back in my own body. I had collapsed to the floor, and my head was throbbing from the force of Jez's emotions and the bang it had gotten from the wooden door. "Jez!" I said, running out the door and down the hall. I ran blindly, following the silver cord. I turned a corner and found the door to Jez's room. I fumbled with the knob frantically, then realized it was locked. I pounded on it, still shouting my soulmate's name, but there was no answer. The door was wood. I gritted my teeth, took a few steps back, and ran into it with my shoulder forward. The door broke, and there was a burst of pain in my shoulder.

I ignored it. Jez was lying on the bed, red-faced and thrashing. I got on to the bed, pinned her shoulders down with my knees, and grabbed her face in my hands.

"_Jez!_" I said, both aloud and mentally, "_Jez, wake up!_"

She gave one last jerk, and her eyes flew open. They were liquid silver, without a trace of blue. Her lips parted over sharp fangs as she gasped for breath.

She gaped at me for a moment, then said in a hoarse whisper, "Mor – Morgead? Is that you?"

"I think so," I said, and I could hear the relief in my own voice.

"Morgead, thank the Goddess you're alright!" she said, then sucked in a sharp breath and began to sob.

I shifted so that she was lying on top of me, with her head on my chest, and held her close as she cried. I didn't have a watch, but I guessed that she cried for about half an hour before she calmed down.

She breathed in slowly and sat up. I sat up too, as Jez reached over and turned on the bedside lamp. She then looked at me, _really_ looked at me, and her eyes fixed on something.

"Your shoulder," she said. "It's bleeding."

"Oh," I said. "I had to get in, and the door was locked . . ."

She grinned, then laughed softly. The sound was like music to my ears. "Thank you," she said, and pecked me on the cheek before pressing her lips gently to my shoulder. "All better now," she said.

I smiled back and leaned in to kiss her, but stopped when I saw the red stain on her mouth. "Jez," I said, and gestured toward her mouth. She brought a hand to it, and it came away red. She froze. Then she looked up at me slowly, brought her fingers back to her mouth, and licked the blood off.

"Better?" she asked. I nodded, and then she kissed me.

\

I don't remember falling asleep, but I must have because when I opened my eyes again, the lights were all on and a very, _very_ angry witch was staring down at me.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded.

"Jez had a nightmare. It woke me up, and I came to help her."

"And the door?" I looked over at the door and winced. It was splintered where I had hit it, the top bit hanging by a hinge.

"It was locked," I explained.

"Hmm." The witch didn't look convinced.

"Look, I know you people are trying to help, but keeping us apart _isn't_ the way to do it! We're not doing anything wrong. Don't you _trust_ us? This is supposed to be a sanctuary, not a prison! Jez doesn't need visiting hours!"

The witch proceeded as if I hadn't said anything. "We need your help, Mr. Blackthorn. Your . . . companions are getting restless. You have to be there when we interview them, and it is in both our interests to get that done as soon as possible. Are we clear?"

"If I help you, will you let me come back here without some asinine lecture?"

The witch pursed her lips. "Very well."

\

"Man, Morgead, where have they been keeping you?" Val asked.

"In a room pretty much like this one," I said, and then looked around. Other than the bed and the chairs the Daybreaker vampire and I were sitting on, the room was a shambles. The door was scratched, the dresser was sitting crookedly and missing several drawers, which were strewn around the room, along with their contents. "At least, a room pretty much like what this room _used_ to look like," I said, grinning. Val shrugged, unabashed.

"They wouldn't give me any answers. I got mad."

"Well, we're here to remedy that,"the other vampire said. His name was Evan, and he was the one who was in charge of talking to the gang with me. "It's really quite simple. From what Mr. Blackthorn here has told us, the members of your group are rather talented. We are always looking for allies, and we are hoping that you would be willing to join Circle Daybreak."

"Are you kidding me?" Val looked around the room. "Is there a camera in here somewhere?"

"I'm sure there is," I said, "but that's not the point. Look, Val, what else are you going to do? It's not like you have a crazy social life. Or school." Val scowled. "Jez is the gang leader, and she's going along with it." I needed to convince him. Val was my friend, and I didn't want to end up fighting him if he sided with the other vamps.

"Jez is_ human_," Val said. "Of course she's going along with it."

"I'm going along with it, too," I reminded him.

"You're in love with her. Doesn't count."

Evan shifted beside me. "We'll be back later," he said, and rose from the chair. I followed him out of the room.

"Two down, one to go," I said as Evan closed the door. "Hopefully, Raven will be more..._civilized_ than the other two." If Val had been difficult, Thistle had been downright hostile. I almost wanted to have the witches memory-wipe her and send her away. She'd always been a bit of a brat, but she had become more impatient and temperamental over the past few years. She was too unreliable and hated humans too much to ever join Circle Daybreak.

Luckily enough, Raven was easy. After hearing Evan's marketing speech, she said she'd think on it, and we'd left. "Can I go see Jez now?" I asked Evan. The vampire shrugged.

"You know where to go?"

I smiled, and tugged on the silver cord. I felt Jez tug back, and my smile widened. "I can find my way," I said.

"If you're sure," Evan said, and then I was off like a shot, following the link that bound me to my soulmate. _I'm coming, Jez!_

**There you have it!  
Coming up:  
Day five, Jez asks about Iona. Quinn and Rashel are sent to find her.  
Day six, more fluff.  
Day seven, back to the book.**


End file.
